


But Mooooooony!

by BustersFluffyButt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassed Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Multi, side jily, unintentional confession, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersFluffyButt/pseuds/BustersFluffyButt
Summary: In which Remus accidentally confesses his love to Sirius.





	But Mooooooony!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so bear with me if there are any mistakes, although I've tried hard to make sure there aren't any.

Remus Lupin had a book in hand as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the lake. His fellow Marauders were nowhere to be seen. James was probably in an empty classroom snogging Lily. Sirius and Peter were probably down at the kitchens getting food. Sirius was always hungry. Remus walked across the ground, a small smile playing on his lips. Thoughts of Sirius always made him smile. 

Shaking his head, he looked at his book. "I'm going to study. I have to read this book for the Charms essay. So stop thinking about Sirius." He sighed with a determined expression and made his way towards a tree near the lake. 

It really wasn't his day to study. There was a great big black dog lying near the tree. With just one look, Remus knew it wasn't just an ordinary dog. In fact he was quite sure it was Sirius in his animagus form. 

Groaning slightly he called out. "Padfoot?" 

The dog looked up at the sound and watched Remus as he made his way down to the tree. 

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked sitting down beside the dog. "Why have you transformed?" 

The dog continued to stare at Remus, with its tongue hanging by the side of its mouth. Of course he couldn't answer while he was a dog, thought Remus. He wondered what made him want to transform in the first place. Remus knew that Sirius liked to do it when he needed some peace and quiet; when he needed to just think. 

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing worriedly. "You know, Padfoot, you can talk to me if something's wrong. I  _am_  your friend after all." The dog still continued to stare at Remus. 

Remus scratched behind the dog's ear before deciding to go to his book. However the dog had other plans. As Remus started reading the book, the dog edged closer nudging Remus to pet him. Remus reached out and petted his head once more. But the dog seemed to want more. He came even closer and licked Remus' face in an affectionate manner. 

"Ew, stop it, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed pretending to be annoyed, but laughing nonetheless. He put aside the book and started stroking the happy looking dog with both his hands. 

"Oh, Padfoot," said Remus after a while. "What am I gonna do without you?" He put an arm around the dog and hugged him closer. "I am so in love with you, Sirius." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it. Remus let go of the dog and looked at it, horrified about what he had just done. Had he just ruined their friendship?

Startling Remus, a boy with long black hair jumped down from the tree he was sitting beside; a half empty box of Chocolate Cauldrons in his hand. Remus' eyes widened as he looked from the boy to the dog. 

"But.... but....," Remus stuttered pointing to the dog. 

"Yeah, mate, that's not me." said Sirius, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Although I wonder where he came from." 

The answer to that question came in the form of Hagrid. "'Ello, boys. See you've met Buster." Hagrid said. "Poor dog, was injured when I found'm. Patched him up meself. Great dog. Come on, Buster. Yer lunch is ready. See ya later, boys." Hagrid went away before either of the boys could say anything and Buster, the dog followed after him, wagging its tail. 

The two boys stared after Hagrid and the dog for a while. Sirius was the first to look at Remus. "So...."

Sirius' voice brought Remus back. He looked at Sirius and turned away as he felt his cheeks burn up with embarrassment. He picked up his book and got up to leave. But Sirius grabbed his hand to stop him. He gently turned Remus so they were facing each other. 

"Mate-" Sirius started, but he was cut off by Remus. 

"Look, Padfoot, I know what you're gonna say, but don't. Laugh if you want. Just.... just forget you ever heard anything, okay?" Remus turned again to leave, but he stopped upon hearing Sirius' next words. 

"But Moony... I don't want to." 

Remus slowly turned around to look at his friend. There was no smirk. No indication whatsoever that Sirius was joking. Remus stared at him with widened eyes. 

"You.... you.. like me?" Remus stuttered. 

"No, Moony, actually I-" Sirius was interrupted by a loud "hey" shouted in an all too familiar voice. 

James was coming towards them with one arm draped over Lily. Peter was on the other side of James eating a Chocolate Frog. 

"Great timing, Prongs," Sirius said with a scowl as James got closer. 

"What?" James asked, confused. "What did I do?" 

Lily was looking from a slightly annoyed Sirius to an embarrassed Remus. "James..... I think..."

"What?" James asked. 

"I think you owe me a Galleon, James." Lily said beaming at Sirius and Remus. 

"What?" James was confused for a while before he understood. "Wait, what? You think.."

"Oh, yes, I do!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Lily jumped up and down before leaving James' side and pulling Sirius and Remus into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys! Aw, my boys are finally growing up!" 

"Wait, what's going on?" Peter asked, utterly confused. "What am I missing?" 

Lily let go of the boys and returned to James' side, and put an arm around his waist. 

"Well, Peter, I was just going to tell Moony here, that I'm in love with him, too." Sirius said, a playful smile on his lips. 

"What? When did this happen?" Peter asked completely bewildered. 

"Oh, I don't know. It's been some time." Sirius shrugged. 

"It's been at least a year," said Lily. 

"You guys knew?" Peter turned to James and Lily. "He told you?" 

"Of course, he didn't tell us, Wormtail." James said. 

"It was just so obvious!" Lily was still too excited to stand still. 

"Huh..... how come I didn't notice?" Peter said mostly to himself. "Wait, what do you mean 'too'?" Peter turned to Sirius. "Did Remus tell you he was in love with you?" 

Sirius laughed. "Close enough. Actually he was confessing his undying love to a lovely black dog that Hagrid got recently." 

Everyone burst into laughter except Remus. He was contemplating jumping to the lake. 

"Aw, Remus..." Lily said through her laughter. 

Remus groaned. "Sod off, Padfoot. I wasn't 'confessing my undying love'. I just said I was in love with you. I wasn't...." He bit his tongue as he realized what he had let out. What was wrong with him today? 

The others fell silent at this point. Sirius was looking up at Remus with such warmth, that Remus found it hard to look away. Lily, James and Peter were looking from Sirius to Remus. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, just kiss already!" Lily cried after a while. 

Before Remus could even react, Sirius grabbed Remus’ shirt and pulled him to press their lips together. As the initial shock passed, Remus dropped his book, put his arms around Sirius and kissed him back. Sirius' hands moved to Remus' neck as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. It was a minute before both boys pulled back for air. They didn't let go however. They rested their foreheads against each other and stayed like that, completely forgetting their audience. 

"Ahem," said James. 

The two boys jumped back as they suddenly remembered where they were. Both of them looked embarrassed, Remus more than Sirius. 

"James! You're such an idiot!" Lily hit her boyfriend. "They looked so adorable!" 

Sirius laughed at that. "Oh yes, we are!" He said proudly. "You're not the Golden Couple anymore. We are."

"No, mate, not _that_ adorable. Maybe the Silver Couple. We're still the Golden one." James said pulling Lily more towards himself. 

"Oh you guys are idiots," said Lily rolling her eyes, yet laughing nonetheless. 

"Um...." Remus bent down to get his book. "I gotta go, guys. Homework. Charms. I need to do it. Yeah. So... um see you later." He started to leave, but Sirius interrupted. 

"But Moooooony! What more could you possibly want when you have me?!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.  

"You're not Charms." Remus said. 

"I'm charm _ing_ , though." Sirius said smirking. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "Um... you're not magic." 

"I'm magic _al_ , though. Especially in bed. You wouldn't know though. Not  _yet_." Sirius winked. 

"Okay, I'm fairly certain I didn't need to hear that," said James. 

"Me neither," agreed Peter. 

"Can't say I wanted to either." Lily said. "No matter how adorable you two are."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Padfoot!" Remus said and turned around to leave. 

"But Mooooooony!" Sirius followed after him. 

The remaining three laughed at the scene. James pulled Lily closer and kissed the top of her head. "Ah Lily.... in case you've forgotten, I love you very much." 

Lily looked up at her boyfriend. "Oh I remember. And even though you're a complete idiot, I love you too." She stood on her toes to kiss James. 

"Oh, god, now I'm going to be the fifth wheel!" Peter said shoving the remaining chocolate frog in his mouth. 

"No, you're not!" James put his other arm around the short boy. "You'll be our Wormtail forever. We haven't forgotten you." 

"Yeah, but you know... you guys will be snogging all the time..." Peter said. 

James turned to Peter, a serious expression on his face. "Wormtail, tell me the truth. Do you want me to kiss you? I'm sure Lily won't mind."

"Ew, no!" Peter shoved away James' arm and took a few steps back. 

James and Lily burst out laughing. Peter also laughed despite himself. The three friends started to make their way back to the castle. 

"You know, James, I would've minded." Lily said tightening her hold around James. 

James chuckled. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, love. I promise." He smiled down at Lily and kissed her forehead. 

As they made their way to the castle, choruses of "but Mooooooony!" could be heard all the way through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave any advice or comments!
> 
> If any of you’d like to check out an original short story I wrote, here it is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948923


End file.
